Operation: "Nedwitchland" Princess
Chapter 1 It was a usual day at Central Park Zoo. Kowalski, as usual making new inventions. Rico, digesting his breakfast by reading a Monster Truck magazine. And once again, Private is watching The Lunacorns. Everything is still normal for Skipper. But then, Maurice climbs down to the H.Q. with panic face. "Skipper! We need your help! Mort is trapped in the sewer, and we can't find a way to get to him," "Don't worry. Let's go, men!" Everyone followed Skipper. Except Private who can't leave the telly until Kowalski grabs him. They're heading to the crime scene. For some reason, they can't open a way for Mort. So, Rico already knows what it's means. KABOOM!! After that, They drop a rope for Mort, and he started to climb it. But then, Skipper saw a human girl standing right next to him. But it seems she doesn't scared looking the animals are out from their habitat. She use a white gown and a tiara. She waves to him, and then, her smiles gone. She's pointing the ground. Skipper look what she's pointing out. Suddenly, some flames come out from her fingers. Skipper was shocked and can't focus. And then, he accidentally drop the rope he's holding on. When he heard Mort falling, he looked to the girl once more time like he wanted to blame her. The girl looked to the left, and tries to run away. Skipper tries to follow her, but she's gone. "Skipper? What's wrong?" Kowalski asked and then step closer to him. Skipper didn't answered. Kowalski asked why he dropped the rope, but he didn't listen. Then, they're back on their mission to save Mort. After Mort was saved, Skipper tries to apologize and then, Private gave Mort a little towel. "Sad eyes, are you okay?" Skipper asked. "The sewer is cold. And wet. And I love sewer!" Mort just walks back to lemur habitat. Skipper nodded. "Yeah, he's fine," But then, he hold his chin with his right flipper. Who's that girl? She owe me for dropping the rope. As long as it's not a hippie. Cause if she is, she will get a special package. A slap from flippers. Back to H.Q... Kowalski walked over to Skipper who is sitting on a concrete block and drinking a cup of joe. Kowalski seems nervous. He scratches his flippers, and didn't seem so sure. But any how, skipper is the one who talked first. "What do you want to ask, Kowalski?" Skipper asked. Kowalski jump and sit on a concrete block next to him (still scratching his unitchy flippers). "No, it's just, what happened when we try to save Mort? It's not usual for you to lost your concentrate during a rescue mission," Kowalski seems more panic. He close his beak with his flippers, and his eyes are opened wide. Private and Rico come closer, try to join the chat. "Nothing, it's just I saw a human girl standing next to me during the mission. Then, she pointing the ground, and then, boom! Flames came out of her fingers!" Skipper screams. Private put the I-told-you look to Kowalski. "I told you magic was real!" Kowalski just turned to Skipper in disgust and then cross his flippers. "Maybe she wrote something! It's impossible if she's only showing off her magic! She looks panic. Maybe she need help! Back to the crime scene, men!" Skipper giving orders, and then, the four of them heading back to the crime scene. And as Skipper thoughts, the mysterious girl did wrote something on the ground. "Cheese and crackers! She did write something," Skipper look at the evidence closer. "Hm...AW, COME ON! ENOUGH ALREADY!" Kowalski screams. "What's wrong, Kowalski?" Private asked. "It's written in Dutch. More riddles. Rico, my dictionary," Rico gives Kowalski a one old and dusty Dutch dictionary. Meanwhile, he asked Private to read what was written on the ground. "Help! Hij moet na mij komen zal! Alstublieft, help me Penguins! De toekomst van Nederland is in uw flippers. Snel! Ze komen eraan! Ondertekend, 7-777-444-66-222-33-7777-7777-0-7777-2-777-2-22-33-555-555-2. What does it means, Kowalski?" Private asked. Kowalski sighed. "It says, Help! He has to come after me! Please, help me Penguins! The future of Netherlands is in your flippers. Quick! They are coming! Hm...now the question is, who's that girl? Maybe that is some sort of code! But what kind of code?" Kowalski sighed again. Back again to H.Q... "As we already establish, that is a code, but how are we going to translate the code?" Kowalski sighed again. "Maybe someone is trying to catch her, that's why she use a code. But I never see that much of code before. Jagrejjojrjeessr? Is that even a word?" Private asked. Suddenly, Marlene shows up in the H.Q with her new cell phone. "Hey, guys! Look what I've bought. Yup! A new cell phone. I wish for the QWERTY one, but, don't have enough money. I know! I'll text Pinky. Hello, Pinky!" Everyone is surrounding Marlene to see her new phone. Kowalski saw she pressed 44-33-555-555-666-0-7-444-66-55-999. And before Marlene has a chance to press send, Kowalski took it. He erased Marlene's earlier message and wrote down the code. A proud smile showed on his face. Everyone comes closer. And the code is, "Princess Sarabella, from Netherlands," Kowalski answered. "Great job, Kowalski!" Everybody congrats him. But Marlene took her phone back with rage and then get back to her habitat. The next morning... The team are hiding in Alice's office. Wait until she leaves. But, they already have their own plan for that. Chili burrito with level ten of spicy. And even after the first bite..."OMG! This is....ugh! Out of my way!" Alice runs to the restroom, and Kowalski tries to turn on the internet. "How are we going to know about her?" Private asked. Then, Kowalski sighed. "Well of course we are going to Google her! Skipper?" Skipper nodded. Then, Kowalski slaps Private. And then, they found something about Princess Sarabella. "Aha! The true heir of Netherlands throne. Called the cursed one. By the facts from her father, she's a true great-great-great-great granddaughter of Merlin. She has been captured last night and if in three days she's not comes back, Lord Bremington Junior shall replace her as the ruler of Netherland. Oh, it's a usual kingdom conspiracy," Kowalski laugh a little. Skipper stills putting a serious look at the computer. "Yeah, but why she needs our help?" Skipper asked. Private nodded. Suddenly, lightning strikes. Then, the old squirrel lady from their adventure for looking the treasure of the golden squirrel shows up. "Because Lord Bremington wanted her magics and the throne. Sarabella is in great danger. Lord Bremington has magics too, but small effects. But still, can hurt someone," Rico starting to protest for her appearances that always make him freaked out. He's threaten to makes her explodes. Private hold his flippers. Tries to make him calm. "Gggrrrr!" "Calm down, Rico," Private tries to make him calm. "The princess has a secret amulet that can gives you your wishes. And it is only be trusted for the Chresthel Family. Somehow, Sarabella is chosen to rule it for the last time," The old squirrel lady sighed. "What? She's going to be dead?" Private asked. "No. If she dead, the magic is will be gone forever. If she didn't has a chance to sit on the throne, magic will be belonged to Bremington! Lord Bremington wanted to kill her. The amulet is the key to limitless power of magic," Kowalski sighed. "Oh, please. Not about that magic thingy again! It's just nonsenses! You better stay away from it, lady," Kowalski's giggling. But everyone seems to believe that nonsense story. "So, why is she contact me? Not Private, or Rico, or even Kowalski?" Skipper asked by walking closer to the lady. "Because Manfredi and Johnson are dukes from Netherlands. A member of Chresthel family," Skipper gets unconscious. Hm..what would happened next? (To be continued) Category:Fan-Fic